Harry Potter and the Keeper of Souls
by riderofdefeat
Summary: harry potter becomes blind and voldrmort and once again lost his body...but voldemort is prepared...he have already set up a spell which allows him to take over the body of the person who comes into contact with it...and the person has long bushy hair...
1. The Incident

Hi! I know this story is quite short, but please read...n leave your reviews k? thx...

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry potter. If you don't believe me you can go ask J.K. Rowling.

now on with the story!

* * *

Voldermort's wand pressed against her neck, "Come now Harry, let's say we'll have a duel. One on one. Just you and me," He looked at Dumbledore's immobile body, "and no interruptions."

"No! Harry! Don't listen to him! He'll kill you! Don't do it! Leave me! Just get Professor Dumbledore and go!" Hermione screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Harry standing in the middle of the blood bath, he did not move an inch despite her words.

Godric Gryffindor's sword drip of blood of the many creatures it had slew. Harry's messy hair covered his eyes, the colour of jet black made it harder for Hermione to see his eyes. The eyes that returned his love to her everyday, the eyes that caused her not to concentrate in class, the eyes that were greener than green.

Harry looked up and Hermione gasped as she saw that Harry's eyes were not green, in fact they were far from green. They were blood red.

"I thought I told you not to touch Hermione."

Voldermort smirked. Harry charged.  
Hermione did not see what happened as Voldermort threw her aside and willed the stone gargoyles to hold Hermione down, preventing her from interrupting the final duel.

A clash of metal against metal sounded as both men drew both their ancestors' swords.

Hermione dare not watch the carnage that was aboutto happen before her. She felt a thin twig-like wood beneath her fingers. Wand. She shook of the gargoyles off her back and grabbed the wand, she turned around and, "Impedimenta!" The gargoyles cracked and shattered.

She glanced at the two men as they exchanged blows and cruses. In no time, Hermione was at Dunbledore's side, "Heal." She whispered.  
The professor opened his eyes, "Where's Harry?" Another clash of metal against metal sat Dumbledore upright with a jolt he quickly fell against the wall due to the lack of energy. His eyes widened as he saw Harry and Voldermort trying to push each other of balance. Was Voldermort resisting?

"This is the last time.", Harry whispered, though loud enough for Dumbledore and Hermione to hear him, "I'm going to finish you."

"You'll be sorry you did." Voldermort whispered to himself, nobody heard him.

Harry gathered every once of strength and threw Voldermort off balance. "Lacli mestris niva rastel lac mersa cum hejak!" Six balls of light gathered behind Harry as he said the words. Voldermort quickly gained his balance back. "Lic lac lestri vernie lic signe merci cum hejak" Six balls of dark gathered behind Voldermort as he said the words.

"lic laven rosal!"

"sigli saph heri!"

Six balls of light and six balls of darkrushed with incredible speed towards both wizards.  
It seemed that time had slowed down. Hermione gasped as she saw the six balls of light heading for Voldermort, however the most peculiar thing was that she was watching the six balls of light through Voldermort's eyes, or so she thinks.

The light and dark collided and Hermione and Dumbledore shielded their eyes as a blinding flash of light filled the room and into the night.

Hermione looked up from her arm and her eyes widen in shock as she saw a tall ghostly figure who had slits for nostrils and spider-like hands standing, or more like floating, at where Voldermort had been standing seconds before. Harry stared straight into the ghostly shape of Voldermort in one piece.

"Harry?" Hermione called out.

Harry's head seemed to tilt up, but the movement was faint. The ghostly face of Voldermort smirked, "You may have rid me of my body again Potter but you have paid a price so dreadful I'll let you live.

"Harry? What price is he talking about? Harry? Harry?", tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she finished her sentence. "Harry? Can…can you…see me?"

Harry turned at her direction his lifeless-like eyes focused at the wall above Hermione's shoulder. Hermione fell onto her knees when she saw his eyes. Her shoulders shook violently as tears stained her cheeks. Harry's eyes stayed fixed on the wall and said, "It's nothing." Harry assured her.

"You too have paid a price." Harry said no facing Voldermort. "I guess we will meet again when both our strength have been restored?"

"We certainly shall." Voldermort called back as he disappeared in a pop. "I didn't know he could still disapperate."

Harry attempted a joke unsuitable for the events that have took place.

BANG!

Members of the Order of the Phoenix burst into the room and surrounded the three people who was in different position. Dumbledore was leaning against the wall too weak to stand without help, Harry stood still in his place as Lupin helped him and Hermione cried heart broken in a heap and Tonks tried to help her up.

The room was filled with popping sounds until no one was left in the room.

There on the floor. The ancient sword of Slytherin pulsed a bright red light one last time into the night before dying out.

* * *

Well? wadaya think? Good? Bad? Others? so long they are written in english i'll read it.

So...be good be cool n leave your reviews!haha...


	2. Harry's and Voldermort's POV

Harlo! I know its been quite a while but here it is! Chapter two!Harry's and voldermort's point of view! pls leave your review!thx!

* * *

Darkness surrounded Harry when the six balls of light and dark collided. He was unable to shield his eyes in time.

He stood there well aware that he was blind. However he felt different. Harry didn't know it felt like to be blind, however he felt different.It was as though he wasmore powerful than before...

"Harry?" He tilted his head up instantly at Hermione's voice. He heard a smirk "That should most likely be Voldermort" Harry thought.

"You may have rid me of my body again Potter but you have paid a price so dreadful I'll let you live."

He did not reply as Hermione interrupted.

"Harry? What price is he talking about? Harry? Harry?" There was a pause. "Harry?" Harry remembered that sound, she was crying. "Can…can you…see me?"

"She knows." Harry turned to where he supposed Hermione was. A soft thud and the sound of a desperate girl filled Harry's ears. "it's nothing." He tried to assure her.

"You too have paid a price." Harry said now facing a faint glow in his dark world. "I guess we will meet again when both our strength have been restored?"

"We certainly shall." A man-shaped glow flashed and disappeared with a pop sound. "I didn't know he still could disapperate." Harry joked.

BANG!

Harry stayed still. He knew who these people were. They were the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry? Are you..." Lupin stopped and gasped. "Harry! What happened!"

"It's nothing really." Harry replied with a small smile.

"We're going to disapperate to Headquarters can you make it?"

"Yeah sure." Harry sheathed his sword and nodded.

With a pop sound, Harry and Lupin disapperated to headquarters.

Harry stood on his own.

A tapping sound of somebody's wand on wood followed by metallic clicks sounded. "We're going in." Harry thought.

The door opened and Harry was led into the house. To his amazement, Harry realized his sightlessness is not normal. He could see several parallel light leading him forwards. He followed them and reached out to the nearest light and was amazed that beneath his fingers he felt a frame, a portrait frame. Harry's puzzled. "If this is a portrait, why do I see dots instead of portraits?" Harry thought puzzled.

"If everyone of these light were portraits and i am in the hallway of Sirius's house. That means..."

He walked onwards the tip of his fingers touched the wall on his right.

He reached a section of wood, "Door" Harry whispered to himself.

He pushed it open.

"HARRY!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said.

Suddenly he was pulled into a rib breaking hug.

"Oh Harry! What happen! Oh my goodness! Can you see me? Oh my Lord! What did You-Know-Who do to you? Oh Harry..."Mrs.. Weasley started to sob.

"Relax Mrs. Weasley, I don't feel any different. Besides my sightlessness is not normal. Ask the other people to rest in the kitchen. I'll tell them what I think."

There was a pause and Harry imagined Mrs. Weasley's face with raised eyebrows.

Harry was led to a chair and he sat as voices started to fill the room slowly.

Someone sat beside him and asked.

"Harry, how did you find your way here? I thought you're blind?"

"Professor Lupin? Oh. I'll explain everything later. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, everyone in the Order of the Phoenix is here" Lupin said.

"How about Ginny? And the twins?"

"Do you want them to be here too?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get them."

Within minutes, Harry was surrounded by concerned voices of Ginny, Fred and George

"Harry…What happen?" Ginny said weakly.

"I'll explain later."

"Everybody?" Mrs. Weasley said loudly over the many whispers. "Harry has got something to say.", Mrs. Weasley continued, "Harry dear?"

Harry nodded. He felt weird, how was he suppose to face the people in the room? He can't see a single thing!

"Err. I guess you are all worried about me for getting blind. But I have this feeling that this blindness of mine isn't normal."

Whispers erupted somewhere in front of Harry.

"Not normal?"

"Can he see us?"

"How can you not be blind and be blind at the same time?" A cold voice spoke out.

"Well, I'm not sure but I can see some sort of light."

"So that's all you can see?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"Do you even know how I found my way into the kitchen?" Harry said frustrated. "_Professor_ Snape?"

Silence.

"Guess not."

Sniggers could be heard from Harry's left hand side.

"This is my thoughts. I can't see light, but I can see magic and magic is represented by some sort of light that I have been seeing."

"You can see magic?"

"Cool! Does that mean that you can see this?" Fred jinx George and feathers suddenly burst from George's face. Everybody in the room roared with laughter.

Harry smiled as he saw a white stick being waved before white feathers burst out from nowhere forming a face that looked like one of the twins.

"Yes…haha…I sure can..." Harry said.

"That means that you can see this too?" George waved his wand and Fred sprouted wings everywhere from his face.

"Yup…haha..."

"George!Fred! Stop that right now! You're going to ruin everybody's appetite!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes ma'am."

Harry sat down and Hermione started to help him pile food onto his plate.

"Thanks." Harry said blushing a little.

"No problem." Hermione blushed a crimson red.

Harry haven't realized it but his scar was throbbing on his forehead. The pain was faint yet puzzling. "I don't think I'll think about it. I'm going to enjoy today. The ministry would want to force every detail out of me of what happened today."

Harry pushed the pain and thoughts away as Mrs. Weasley started to feed him.

* * *

Voldermort looked down to his body. There was nothing but smoke. "Not again." Voldermort thought.

"Harry?" The girl's voice rang out in the silent night.

Harry looked up and Voldermort smirked when he saw Harry's eyes. They were dull grey, not the green he used to see when he battled him.

"You may have rid me of my body again Potter but you have paid a price so dreadful I'll let you live." Voldermort said in his cold unemotional voice.

The girl spoke again, "Harry? What price is he talking about? Harry? Harry?" the girl paused, Voldermort rolled his eyes. Why are girls so emotional? He just don't understand. "Emotion makes you weak, that's all I know." Voldermort thought to himself.

She started to cry. "Oh great, here comes the victim's tears for her saviour. Too bad I can't kill Harry once and for all now inthis state." Voldermort thought bitterly.

"Harry? Can…can you …see me?" Voldermort raised an eyebrow, he was surprised that the girl was able to grasp the fact quickly.

Harry whispered something to her Voldermort couldn't hear.

Harry faced Voldermort and said "You too have paid a price. I guess we will meet again when both our strength have been restored?"

Voldermort didn't liked the idea, he just wanted Harry dead, however he had no other choice. He can't possibly kill Harry in this state even if Harry was blind. Voldermort realized something, Harry was string straight at him, "How?" Voldermort thought, "he's supposed to be blind!"

Expirence told him that there was more secrets to be revealed in the magical world.

"We certainly shall." Voldermort said before disappperating

Voldermort was back at his father's house. He could now rest and regain his strength before striking at Harry again.

He had everything planned, from the entry of Hogwarts to taking over a body.

Out of curiousity, Voldermort wanted to have a look at his new "body", he concentrated his strength into his wand, "Let me see."

Voldermort said these words and he saw her, she was in a rotting house, she was sitting next to Harry, Voldermort couldn't help but smile, she had lots and lots of curly hair……

"This going to beinteresting..."

* * *

So? wadya think?  
juz leave your reviews!good bad or other...so long its in english i'lll read it!thx

* * *

In case if people was confused with "ancestors' swords", Harry is the master of Godric Griffindor's sword(In the Chamber of Secrets) and Voldermort is the master of Slytherein's sword!  
Both swords hold magical powers more powerful than wands but less vairety of spells.


	3. A dream a visit

Harlo! Harlo! I'm finally able to undate my story!Sry to keep you waiting!my schoole just started and all other crap happen...

disclaimer: I don;t own Harry Potter, it belongs to the lucky woman, J.K. Rowling.

I have a "proposal" for all my readers.  
I take a long time to brainstorm my stories and you might have to wait right?  
I either write a long chapter that will take a bit of a time before I could update it or I can write the chapters shorter but it will be updated faster. Your pick people…Two choices.  
1) Chapter longer, time to update long  
2)Chapter shorter, less time taken to update  
Vote and the choices with the most votes obviously will be put to action.

Anyway…On with the story!

* * *

Harry was running. He did not know why but all he know was to keep running.

He reached a corridor with many portraits on the walls.

However he could not see them, he was blind all he saw was small white circles.

He kept running, but with his fingers touching the wall on his right side.

An area of wood and he entered the room.

He saw a faint figure in his dark world standing all alone in the room.

Her hair was long and sleek and it was tied into a knot at the end of her hair. He remembered her hairstyle, he remembered her, she filled a chapter in his life she was...

"Hermione?" Harry asked unsure if she was who he thought she would be.

"Hermione? It's okay. We can go home now."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, she tilt her head to see his hand, her hair prevented harry from seeing her eyes.

"Who said I was Hermione? When was it okay when you haven't defeated Voldermort?" the girl answered Harry and turned to see him full in the face.

Harry gasped.

It was _Hermione _but instead of her beautiful brown eyes, Harry was greeted with cold red eyes, her unemotional voice chased away all warmth from the room.

She reached out towards Harry with spider-like hands...

Harry woke up with a start and sat up on his bed, his scar was throbbing on his forehead. He could feel cold sweat trickling down his back.

There was a warm breathe at his hand and he heard a soft peaceful breathing. He reached out to the sound slowly and felt curly hair beneath his fingers.

He smiled and said, "Wakey sleepy." Hermione groaned and greeted Harry, "Mornin'" She said and suddenly realized what she had done."Harry! How do you feel? Have you slept..."

Harry placed his fingers on her lips, "Shh…you'll wake Ron up" with the other hand, he pointed upwards to where Ron slept on the upper bunk. The upper bunk creaked and Ron looked down at them, "Already have." He said groggily."You okay Harry? You had a rough night." "We all had." Hermione added.

Harry didn't answer, he stared at the ceiling and whispered something. Ron made his way down the upper bunk to sit next to Harry. "Didn't hear you mate." Ron said, Harry turned his head to Ron and said "The twins are..."

Crack!

"AARGH!" Ron yelled when his older twin brothers materialized out if thin air. Ron's foot slipped and landed painfully on his butt.

"I tried to tell you." Harry couldn't help but smile, he was already used to it and he saw them coming.

"Hello mate. You okay?" Fred asked Harry who was helping Ron up, he nodded.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called them.

Hermione helped Harry down to the kitchen while the others walked in front of them.

When they reached the hallway, Tonks was making her way up, "Watch your step." Harry pointed out. But he was too late, Tonks tripped on the umbrella stand and landed painfully on the floor with a loud crash.

"I'm so sorry! It's the stupid umbrella..." Before she could finish her sentence, her words were already drown by a blood-curling screech, moth-aten velvet curtains flown apart to show a life-size portrait with a old woman in the picture screaming as thought she was being tortured, the other portraits woke up and began screaming.

"Scum! Filth! How dare you enter the house of my fathers? Begone from this place or you shall burn in hell! Begone!"

Harry and Hermione rushed forward to close the curtains and Fred. George and Ron ran down the hall stunning the other portraits. Tonks apologised over and over again as she placed the umbrella stand back to it's original place. With much effort, Harry and Hermione was able to shut the curtains.

"Phew. That was quite ticking off." Harry said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Definitely." Hermione agreed.

Harry took one last look at the protrait-like glow in his dark world and headed for the kitchen. Hermione helped him on the way. They reached the kitchen and Hermione helped Harry with his breakfast.

Fred invited them to join them at the a certain area. They wanted to show them something, their new invention.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the secluded area, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Fred and George as they heaved a heavily locked chest. They motioned them to come closer before demostrating their new inventions.

With a light tap of his wand, George opened the chest and tossed a red ball smaller than a soccer ball to Ron. "A Quaffle?" Ron said puzzled suddenly he started and exclaimed. "Don't tell me you stole these!"

"Of course not little brother, we _made _them. We just took a few ordinary balls and jinxed them!" George said proudly.

"Here Harry, a gift specially from us." Harry saw a faint ball, larger than a walnnut, being removed from the chest." Harry caught instantly as he figured what the small ball could do.

"Thanks." Harry said almost breathless. It was a snitch,a golden snitch. He stared at his own personal snitch, which was trying to escape his grasp totally lost for words. Harry was able to "see"it, it was jinxed. He entertained himself by giving it some freedom before catching it again while Fred and Georde showed Ron the bludgers.

Fred and George's skill as beaters never waver even though they have not played since they left their school and Ron was improving greatly in quidditch as a keeper.

Hermione watched as Fred and George threw the Quaffle at Ron as though they were trying to score. This was what they would do every training session, however her attention turned to Harry.

She stared at him. He was so skilled as a Seeker she could not help but watch him. She watched him as he released the snitch and caught it again. He's so cute, Hermione thought to herself, especailly when his hair looks as though he just got of a broomstick. She flushed and looked away after realising what she was thinking about.

Harry stood up and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Hermione flushed a deep red, Harry said, "I'm going back." Without any other sound, he left Hermione sitting on the lost of words

Behind her Harry turned away and faced a faint figure, "You've been watching us for quite a while. What do you want Wormtail?"

* * *

hehe...suspense suspense suspense...hehe

timydamonkey: I'm really sorri bout chapter two but i accidentally updated the 2nd chap without the spaces...so...yea...you get the point.

Oro4: it's definately a Harry/Hermione if you like these romance type of story, I have a new idea for the next story i'm writing, so look up for it!

Drk Secret1:don;t be such a meanie!i'm not evil!waa...wahahaha...don;t mind me...i'm just excited to actually receive reviews... but as you can see, my story in a action/adventure/suspense kind of story...so...yup...cant change it sry...

Penate and REDMONSTERS : thx for the encouragement...i'll keep up the good work!definately!.


	4. A Stranger

Hi people! i'm sorry for the late updtae but, i didn't really receive any votes for the 2 choices i gave you the previous chap.  
Anyway...here's my 4th chapter, hope you like it...i've been busy with school.

Previously in chapter three:  
Behind her Harry turned away and faced a faint figure, "You've been watching us for quite a while. What do you want Wormtail?"

* * *

Wormtail gave out a gasp that sounded much like a squeak when Harry turned to face him.

"You've been watching us for a while, what do you want Wormtail?"

"My…my…apologies for…my intrusion…Har…Harry Potter Sir." Wormtail squeaked. "I am here…in place of…my…my master. He…he…he wants you to…"

"Yes?" Harry said irritably.

"He wants you to know that he does not need your blood to rise again." Wormtail said this quickly hoping Harry wouldn't be able to catch it.

"You aren't here under his orders are you?" Harry said quietly almost to himself.

Silence.

Harry decided not to stress Wormtail further and said, "Fine, I'll just forget that I saw you."

Harry turned and intended to leave when Wormatil yelled at the disappearing figure, "I wish you good luck in defeating the Dark Lord, sir!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, Wormtail just wished him in defeating Voldermort when he works for him? Harry turned around just in time to see a gray mouse scuttering away into the darkness.

Harry stood still. He seemed to be paralized for a moment before Hermione's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you? Harry!"

Harry immediately called out to her.

"Harry! Where were you! We were so worried! Anyway, dinner is ready. We're celerbrating the last week of holidays. Oh, and your book list have arrived. Ron's mum wants us to buy our books as soon as possible, we're leaving tomorrow."

Without another word, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him back to the infaltinig, most noble house of Black.

They entered the house and immediately headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner have ended about an hour ago, however everybody was in such a good mood everybody did nothing but chat and chat and chat…

Tonks was transforming into numerous teachers teaching in Hogwarts.

Tonks transformed from Mcgonagal to Snape. Mr. Weasley was chatting away happily with Hermione's parents about "feletone" and Ron was asking his twins brother of how their shop was going. Apparently they have invented a new candy, Anigus ears, where when one eats it, the candy will decide what kind of animal you are closest to, "If you're sly, you'll have fox ears, if you're shy, you'll have mouse ears, outgoing and rough? Dragon ears."

"Dragons do not have ears!"

"Oh but they do little brother, they do. We've done our research."

"He's right." Hermione pointed out, "Their ears are protected by a thick layer of scales as they are one of their weak spots. The only thing that is not protected are their eyes. That's why dragon tamers attack the dragon's eyes if things go bad."

"Show off." Ron muttered under his breath.

Lupin was talking to Harry about his school days with Harry's parents. Mad-eye Moody was discussing with Professor Dumbledore about Harry's safety in Hogwarts. "Alastor I assure you that Harry will be safe in Hogwarts, we all know that Harry is capable of taking care of himself."

"I am aware of that sir, but now that he is blind, it's a different story…"

"Oh dear look at the time! Time for bed you lot." Mrs. Weasley ordered the children. "All of you have to wake up early for Ddiagon Alley." Harry and the others headed straight for their rooms and slept within minutes.

* * *

Harry woke up with the dreaded pain on his scar and the horrible feeling of cold sweat on his back. This time, Harry saw Hermione's lifeless body on the floor…

At the exect moment, Mrs. Weasley burst into the room and with much effort forced Ron out of bed. Hermione and Ginny were already eating their breakfast when Harry came down with Ron's help.

"Harry! Here's your letter!" Hermione said cheerfully and placed the letter in his hand beofre helping him sit down to eat.

Before long, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were in Diagon Alley looking through the shops' windows and buying the books listed. The Advance Guard escorted them despite the fact that everyone was well aware that Harry could take care of himself.

About four hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying ice-cream in Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour (With the Advance Guard around them), while Ginny and her parents brought her to buy her robes.

They were happily chatting when a girl, shorter than Harry by a foot, walked pass. Her pale skin radiated sunlight off it, her eyes stared straight into space yet she kept walking, she had hair that reached her hips and she had the most slender legs Harry have ever seen. Harry couldn't help but stare at her as she walked pass him.

He could _see_ her, which means that she was no ordinary witch, or she could have just disapperaed, or maybe she was under a spell?

"Harry? What do you think you're looking at?" Hermione said in a dangerous voice. As she raised her hand to hit him hard in the head.

Silence. Wham!

"I'm not sure myself." Harry said quietly to himself as he rubbed the bump on his head. She had a musty smell around her, I wonder who she is…

Once the girl have placed an acceptable distance between herself and her target, she could not help but turn back to see the boy being hit by the girl beside him painfully on the head. He's cute she thought to himself. She giggled.

The girl rounded into a dead end and continued walking heading straight for the wall. Imagining, how Hogwarts would look like.

She said "This will be fun."She giggled againbefore she disapparating.

* * *

Goodness i love the suspese...  
So? wadaya think? good? bad? others? So long it's in english i'll read it  
Oh, and i still need your "votes" i only have one so far...

Dun Hav 1: thx for your vote!

Chapter 5: Lupin watched Harry boarding the train, he took it out of his pocket and placed it in Harry's hands. "It was your father's. Before he died, he told me to give it to you on your last year in Hogwarts. He said it has something to do with the map. Take carewill you?"...


	5. It was your father's

Hello people. i know it's a little early but what the heck.  
So this is Chapter five. I really need your votes!

Dun Hav 1: Thanks for the encouragement!.

Chapter 4: Lupin watched Harry boarding the train, he took it out of his pocket and placed it in Harry's hands. "It was your father's. Before he died, he told me to give it to you on your last year in Hogwarts. He said it has something to do with the map. Take carewill you?"

Have fun reading! Don't expect chap 6 to come anytime soon. I just had a long weekend that's all.  
Be cool be yourself and leave your reviews!.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlin is the lucky gal making millions...

* * *

"Ronald Weasley! I demand you to wake up this instance!" Mrs. Weasley shook Ron vigorously.

"Mm? Five more minutes please." Ron said before snoring out loud as he drifted back to sleep.

"Ron! I'm not asking you again! Wake up right now or you'll be late!"

Harry sat up slowly after being woken up by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Oh Harry dear, did I wake you?" Harry nodded. "It's nothing. Ron's snoring did the trick actually." Ron blushed.

"Let me bring you down first." Mrs. Weasley held Harry and disapparated with a pop. "Five minutes and no more young man." She said firmly.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Mornin'" Harry said sleepily. He hadn't had a good sleep, he dreamt of Voldermort again and Hermione.

"Here's your breakfast dear." Mrs. Weasley helped Harry sit down before disapparating again with a pop.

Harry was happily eating ham and cheese sandwich when Ron came down.

"That was bloody loud." He rubbed his ear. "Morning everybody."

"Morning." Harry, Hermione and Ginny replied.

Pop!

"My goodness! You're still here? Have you packed your stuff?" Mrs. Weasley appeared behind Harry.

"Nope." Ron and Harry said at the same time. "we'll ask Tonks though." Harry added when Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to shout her lungs out at them. Hearing this, she turned to the girls. "We've packed already." Hermione quickly added at her gesture.

Just then, A loud crash sounded in the hallway followed by a ear-piercing scream, "Filth! Scum! Begone from my house! Begone!" "That must be Tonks." Harry said.

True enough, Tonks came crashing through the door," I'm so sorry! It was the stupid umbrella stand!" Mrs. Weasley rushed out and succeeded from closing the curtains as the screaming subsided.

Harry leaned towards Tonks and asked, "Hey, we need your help to pack our trunks. Could you help us?"

Harry pictured Tonks' face lighting up at his words as she said," I don't mind! I'm happy to help!"

With this, she helped Harry upstairs, Ron was sleeping on the table, and into their room.

"Pack!" Tonks said with a flick of her wand. Harry watched as clothes, books and other numerous objects flew from all sorts of places and threw itself neatly into his trunk. She did the same for Ron's belongings. She even showed Harry that she finally mastered how to fold socks with another flick of her wand.

Impressed, Harry helped Tonks with the trunks and reached the kitchen with sweat all over his face. He could hear Ron's snoring but he couldn't hear Hermione's and Ginny's voices. Feeling his way to Ron, he walked towards the source of the snoring, he hit Ron hard on the head and asked," Ron, have you seen Hermione?"

Ron woke up with a start," Wha? Where am I? What time is it? Are we late?" Harry laughed out loud and said," Relax Ron, it's barely nine o'clock. Did you see Hermione and Ginny?"

"Nope, why did you ask?"

"No reason."

"So…" Ron said misteriously. "So?" Harry said confused.

"Bloody hell Harry!How are you and Hermione going? You know, your little _relationship_…" Ron added with a wicked grin plastered o his face.

Harry blushed furiously and said," What are you talking about Ron? There's nothing between me and Hermione!"

"Tsk Tsk. That won't do Harry." Tonks appeared behind Harry, apparently, she have over heard their conversation. She too had an evil grin on her face.

By now Harry was starting to panic,"How did they know? Was it that obvious?" Harry was saved by Mrs. Weasley when she burst into the room," Goodness! We're late! The girls are already in the car! Get moving you lot!." She shoved Harry and Ron out of the house and into one of the two muggle-like cars.

"Owl me will you Ron? I want to know every single detail between Harry and Hermione. " Tonks chuckled. Harry gave Ron a death glare even though he was blushing a red deeper than the colour of Ron's hair. Ron ignored him ," Bloody hell I will! Bye!" He said before being shoved in roughly by Mrs. Weasly.

* * *

Lupin leaned on a pillar as he watched Harry giving his farewell to everybody present.

He fiddled with the chain of metal in his pocket. The train whistled, Harry spotted Lupin and headed towards him though the train have started on it's long journey.

Lupin heart skipped and quickly shoved Harry the opposite way, "Something is truobling you Lupin." Harry said quietly.

He did not stop.

Lupin watched Harry boarding the train, he took it out of his pocket and placed it in Harry's hands. "It was your father's. Before he died, he told me to give it to you on your last year in Hogwarts. He said it has something to do with the map. Take carewill you?"

Harry stared at the anklet. He couldn't see what colour it is, but it was definitely magical.

"What else did he say?" Harry wanted to say and realised that the train had already left. "I'll ask him later." He thought.

He felt his way in where Ron stood waiting for him. Ron led Harry to their compartment before leaving quickly in the direction of the prefects' compartments.

Harry stared out of the widow despite the fact that he was blind. All he could do was figure out the meaning of the anklet.

Harry heard the door opened, "What do you want Malfoy?" He said automatically.

"If your talking about the blond asshole I jinxed him."

Harry turned to face a short figure in his dark world and said,"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

So? wadaya think? Good? Bad? Others? So long it's in english i'll read it.  
Please i really need your vote!>. cya later!


	6. New Friends

Hello!>. i'm sorry if i'm a little late but i had loads of homework ta do...  
No votes so far...so i think i'll take it that everybody wants a short chap and less update time?  
it's settled then short chap n fast update

* * *

In Chapter five: Harry turned to face a short figure in his dark world and said,"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

"The name's Sarah. Just Sarah. I'm an exchange student and unfortunately met a blond git whose dumb father called him Draco. Who the hell calls their children _Draco_?

Anyway, Your little compartment seems to be the only empty one left after I have personally checked exactly one hundred and forty compartments. I could sit on the roof if you don't want me disturbing you Harry."

"How did you know my name?" Harry blurted out.

"Scar." She replied. "Oh." Harry replied feeling stupid.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said breaking the silence.

He stretched out his hand and waited for her response.

At the touch of her hand his Harry was sure he felt his scar split. He was sure he was bleeding…

He withdrew his hand quickly and frowned slightly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Harry noticed her long slender legs and her hair reached her hips... "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't thing so, you're blind right?"

"Well sort of. Were you in Diagon Alley last week?"

"I don't really remember. I tend to remember the unessential stuff. But yeah I think I was there." She paused. She noticed something wrong.

"Look do you want me to stand here all day and talk to you? Or are you going to let me in? My trunk is freakin' heavy."

"Sure come in." Harry said quickly.

They talked more until Hermione and Ron came into the compartment to inform Harry to change.

Ron practically ignored the girl who said, "Who are you?" rudely.

"Harry! You should've seen Malfoy!" Ron said excitedly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He was spitting out feathers every time he tried to talk and he had bat wings all over his face! It was bloody brilliant!"

"That's one of my favorites. It's a mixture of Bat Bogey Hex and Canary Sing." The girl spoke up.

"Who are you?" Ron said finally noticing her.

"Sarah, this is Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, this is Sarah." Harry introduced them to the girl.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Sarah said when she noticed Hermione. Hermione blushed and sat down.

"The train is about to reach Hogwarts, you should get changing. Harry looked out of the window again. Suddenly, the window was rapped hard as huge sized raindrops fell from the sky and started hitting the window, "I was waiting for that, the sky has been as dark as night."

"The rain feels unsettling." Harry whispered to himself. "So Sarah, what house do you wanna get into?"

'I don't know, I was thinking of Hufflepuff, what house are you in Harry? It's better for me to get into the same house, besides, you're the only person kind enough not to slam the door at my face."

"Gyrffindor, I'm in Gryffindor."

"That's settled then, I'll be in Gryfinndor in no time!" Sarah smiled. Harry gave her a weak smile before long Harry was introducing himself to Sarah, Ron was totally immersed in his homework. Hermione however, frowned even more. "There' something wrong here, there were a total of four empty compartments right beside our compartment, why must she come here?" Hermione racked her brains for answer, however she was left with one last acceptable explanation. She didn't want to be alone.

"Enough about Harry, " Hermione interrupted "Let's hear more about _you_." Ron quickly stopped his homework and hung on to Sarah's every word.

The girl stared at her, she quickly broke the silence. "I don't know how to say it, I was in my school. I stayed during holidays because I never had a home."

"You have no home?" Ron blurted out.

"Never, I live in a foster. The children there were treated like dirt and the owner abuses them, as in all kinds of abuse.

I received a letter stating that I have been accepted to Dumstrang, of course I went there as soon as possible. But the headmaster was such an ass and did not allow students to stay back during the holidays. So I had to go back to the children's home and the owner was more cold towards me ever since I received the letter andabused me for no reason, maybe he was afraid of me as a witch…"

Sarah continued talking about her life and everybody felt sorry for her, even Hermione. "Oh dear! We've got to change!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. After everybody have changed, the room was filled with a different atmosphere, laughter and joy filled the compartment.

Sarah smiled more even though she had just told them her horrible childhood, apparently, Sarah's parents were mercilessly murdered under the Avada Kedavra curse by Voldermort's followers.

The train stopped suddenly, the lights went out and the compartment became pitch black. Cold sweat emitted from every pores of Harry's body. "Shit."

Cloaked figures glided around the train. Dementors.

Harry watched the glowing figures, one, two, five, eight, nine, thirteen, sixteen, twenty, twenty three dementors circled the train and glided towards Harry's direction. "Stay here!" Harry shouted before dashing out of the compartment. Despite his blindness, Harry was able to "see" his surroundings. "wait! Harry!" Hermione shouted at him and stumbled onto the floor as she tripped on something, or somebody?

"Accio firebolt!" Harry shouted loud with his hands high in the air as he ran. Away from the train the better, nobody will get hurt.

Harry caught the broom in his hands as it flew towards him. The dementors turned their heads at his presence. Harry floated in the air level to the dementors and stared at the twenty-two glows.

"Come get me." Harry said silently. "Expecto Pertronum!" Harry shouted and at the same time imagined Hermione and all his friends. A beautiful silver stag escaped from Harry's wand and stood tall by Harry's side. He could not let them live.

Harry summoned Godric gyffindor's sword and unsheathed it. "Ready Prongs?" Harry said, "On three, one, two…"

Screams filled Harry's ears and a glowing figure ascended from the train. It was holding a limp figure in it's arms. The figure had hair that reached her hips…

"Shit, Sarah…"Harry muttered…

* * *

So?wadaya think?Good?Bad?Others?so long it's in english i'll read it...

In Chapter Seven : "No more blood please. I have too much blood on me. You've bath me with too much blood. Leave me alone. Please." Sarah rocked back and forth on the floor as she muttered to herself. "Too much blood." Hermione placed a comforting arm around her and Sarah laid her head on her head "Leave me alone…" A stray tear stained her cheeks."Please..."…


	7. An Unfortunate Event

Hi! I'm so so so sorry for the long update! My mum forbide me to use the computer for unknown reasons!she suddenly enter my roon and said," You're not allowed to play the computer anymore...". Hello?I was using itfor my homework!sigh...anyway...not my fault if i didn do my homework...i'll let my teacher call my mum when she ask for my homewoek...hehe...  
anywayz!i'm totally going out of point...  
disclaimer: Idon't own Harry Potter, but Sarah is MY character!enjoy!.

In Chapter five: Harry turned to face a short figure in his dark world and said,"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

"The name's Sarah. Just Sarah. I'm an exchange student and unfortunately met a blond git whose dumb father called him Draco. Who the hell calls their children _Draco_?

Anyway, Your little compartment seems to be the only empty one left after I have personally checked exactly one hundred and forty compartments. I could sit on the roof if you don't want me disturbing you Harry."

"How did you know my name?" Harry blurted out.

"Scar." She replied. "Oh." Harry replied feeling stupid.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said breaking the silence.

He stretched out his hand and waited for her response.

At the touch of her hand his Harry was sure he felt his scar split. He was sure he was bleeding…

He withdrew his hand quickly and frowned slightly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Harry noticed her long slender legs and her hair reached her hips... "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't thing so, you're blind right?"

"Well sort of. Were you in Diagon Alley last week?"

"I don't really remember. I tend to remember the unessential stuff. But yeah I think I was there." She paused. She noticed something wrong.

"Look do you want me to stand here all day and talk to you? Or are you going to let me in? My trunk is freakin' heavy."

"Sure come in." Harry said quickly.

They talked more until Hermione and Ron came into the compartment to inform Harry to change.

Ron practically ignored the girl who said, "Who are you?" rudely.

"Harry! You should've seen Malfoy!" Ron said excitedly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He was spitting out feathers every time he tried to talk and he had bat wings all over his face! It was bloody brilliant!"

"That's one of my favorites. It's a mixture of Bat Bogey Hex and Canary Sing." The girl spoke up.

"Who are you?" Ron said finally noticing her.

"Sarah, this is Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, this is Sarah." Harry introduced them to the girl.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Sarah said when she noticed Hermione. Hermione blushed and sat down.

"The train is about to reach Hogwarts, you should get changing. Harry looked out of the window again. Suddenly, the window was rapped hard as huge sized raindrops fell from the sky and started hitting the window, "I was waiting for that, the sky has been as dark as night."

"The rain feels unsettling." Harry whispered to himself. "So Sarah, what house do you wanna get into?"

'I don't know, I was thinking of Hufflepuff, what house are you in Harry? It's better for me to get into the same house, besides, you're the only person kind enough not to slam the door at my face."

"Gyrffindor, I'm in Gryffindor."

Before long Harry was introducing himself to Sarah, Ron was totally immersed in his homework. Hermione however, frowned even more. "There's something wrong here, there were a total of four empty compartments right beside our compartment, why must she come here?" Hermione racked her brains for answer, however she was unable to conclude anything.

"Enough about Harry, " Hermione interrupted "Let's hear more about _you_." Ron quickly stopped his homework and hung on to Sarah's every word.

The girl stared at her, she quickly broke the silence. "I don't know how to say it, I was in my school. I stayed during holidays because I never had a home."

"You have no home?" Ron blurted out.

"Never, I live in a foster. The children there were treated like dirt and the owner abuses them, as in all kinds of abuse.

I received a letter stating that I have been accepted to Dumstrang, of course I went there as soon as possible. But the headmaster was such an ass and did not allow students to stay back during the holidays. So I had to go back to the children's home and the owner was more cold towards me ever since I received the letter and picked on me for no reason, maybe he was afraid of me as a witch…"

Sarah continued talking about her life and everybody felt sorry for her, even Hermione. "Oh dear! We've got to change!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. After everybody have changed, the room was filled with a different atmosphere, laughter and joy filled the compartment.

Sarah smiled more even though she had just told them her horrible childhood, apparently, Sarah's parents were mercilessly murdered under the avada kedadra curse by Voldermort's followers.

The train stopped suddenly, the lights went out and the compartment became pitch black. Cold sweat emitted from every pores of Harry's body. "Shit."

Cloaked figures glided around the train. Dementors.

Harry watched the glowing figures, one, two, five, eight, nine, thirteen, sixteen, twenty, twenty three dementors circled the train and glided towards Harry's direction. "Stay here!" Harry shouted before dashing out of the compartment. Despite his blindness, Harry was able to "see" his surroundings. "wait! Harry!" Hermione shouted at him and stumbled onto the floor as she tripped on something, or somebody?

"Accio fireblot!" Harry shouted loud with hiswand high in the air as he ran. Away from the train the better, nobody will get hurt.

Harry caught the broom in his hands as it flew towards him. The dementors turned their heads at his presence. Harry floated in the air level to the dementors and stared at the twenty-two glows.

"Come get me." Harry said silently. "Expecto Pertronum!" harry shouted and at the same time imagined Hermione and all his friends. A beautiful silver stag escaped from Harry's wand and stood tall by Harry's side. He could not let them live.(Harry and Dumbledore kind of discovered the fact that damaging the "mouth" of the dementor proved fatal to them...)

Harry summoned Godric gyffindor's sword and unsheathed it. "Ready Prongs?" Harry said, "On three, one, two…"

Screams filled Harry's ears and a glowing figure ascended from the train. It was holding a limp figure in it's arms. The figure had hair that reached her hips…

"Shit, Sarah…"Harry muttered…

* * *

Hehe...leave your reviews yeah? thanks!

In Chapter Eight: "No more blood please. I have too much blood on me. You've bath me with too much blood. Leave me alone. Please." Sarah rocked back and forth on the floor as she muttered to herself. "Too much blood." Hermione placed a comforting arm around her and Sarah laid her head on hershoulder. "Leave me alone…" A stray tear stained her cheeks…


	8. More Answers Unknown

Oh my goodness!I'm so sorry for the late chapter but my mum 4bide me to use the computer suddenly!

Anywayz...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. simple as that.

* * *

Screams filled Harry's ears and a glowing figure ascended from the train. It was holding a limp figure in it's arms. The figure had hair that reached her hips…

"Shit, Sarah…"Harry muttered…

Harry watched as the dementor clutching Sarah drifted towards Harry. "This is more complicated than I thought." Harry frowned and concentrated on the dementor holding Sarah.

Effortlessly, he disposed the dementor and caught Sarah. "Hush." Harry said when Sarah stiffened a cry. "It's alright." With this, he scanned the dementors and made sure that the remaining twenty-two were present.

Harry flew into the middle of the dementors.

"Please! Not Harry!"

"Get Harry and go!"

Harry was all too used to the screams to even get affected by the voices. "No. Please, no." Sarah whispered, she struggled with Harry and... "What the hell? Sarah!"

Sarah jumped off Harry's grip and fell towards the ground. Did time slow down or did Sarah drift down?

Harry dashed down and caught Sarah before she could meet with the ground. He flew her to the train and within seconds, he was face to face with the dementors again.

Together with Prongs, he charged and killed a total of fourteen dementors(you'll have to damage their "mouth" in order to "kill" themlet's say Dumbledore and Harry discovered this) The dementors spun round to see the remaining dementors retreating. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and watched as the train started up and the corridors and compartments light up.

Harry laughed at the faces staring at him, mouth open and pressed against the window watching Harry.

Harry drift down to the train before if started again. Hermione, Ron, Ginny literally crashed out of their compartment just to meet Harry.

Harry quickly walked pass them and said," Get chocolate from the food trolley, Sarah's in shock."

Harry quickly walked to the compartment where he had left Sarah, he avoided all stares and remarks made by other people. They aren't important, Sarah is.

He reached the compartment, he heard the soft sound of sniffing and murmuring. "Sarah? Are you okay? Sarah?" Harry pushed open the door and his eyes widened in shock at the sight.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared behind chatting away, but fell silent when they saw the scene.

"No more blood please. I have too much blood on me. You've bath me with too much blood. Leave me alone. Please." Sarah rocked back and forth on the floor as she muttered to herself. "Too much blood." Hermione entered the room and placed a comforting arm around her, Sarah laid her head on her shoulder and continued murmuring. "Leave me alone…" A stray tear stained her cheeks.

Harry and Ron left the girls in the room and Harry immediately wrote a letter informing Professor Dumbledore about what had just happened.(Ron wrote the letter, obviously...)

Ron and Harry watched as Hedwig disappeared in a speed faster than normal, as though she too felt the urgency.

"It's been half an hour, let's check on the girls." Ron said breaking the silence. Harry who was deep in thought nodded his head and Ron led the way.

They slid the door open and they stopped when they saw Hermione and Ginny sleeping and Sarah was missing.

Harry poked his head up and looked around and hoisted himself up when he saw a faint figure sitting legs crossed. "There you are. We were looking for you."

Harry carefully made his way to Sarah whose hair was wiping beside her. "Hi Harry." She said cheerfully as though…nothing happened?

Harry sat next to Sarah and asked if she was okay.

"Why'd you ask?" This shocked Harry and said," Are you still in shock?" Harry said surprised.

"Why would I be in shock?" Sarah said matching Harry's confused face. This is getting weird…

Harry quickly explained what had happened. Sarah refused to believe and thought he was pulling her leg. "I must have fell asleep suddenly and I found Hermione and Ginny next to me sleeping. I carried them to the seats so that them wouldn't need to sleep on the floor."

"What? Do you even remember what happened? Dementors? Do they ring a bell?" Harry asked. "Stop pulling my leg already. It's a stupid joke!"

Harry gave up and chatted with her through out the ride. They only stopped to return to their compartment when they saw Hogwarts (more like Sarah saw Hogwarts and told Harry about it.) did they join Hermione and the others _inside_ the train…

* * *

Next Chapter : The moment Profssor Macgonagal called out her name, the sorting hat shouted out "Gryfindor!" before she could take another step. It was as though the hat hadn't planned on even getting close to her...

* * *

Well, my parents are coming home soon so i can't write more stuff. Bye!  
Be good, be cool n leave your reviews!hahaciao!


	9. The First Night

i'm really sorry for the very slow update...don't ask why...but here is the ninth cahpter...enjoy...

disclaimer: only J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, i ain't that lucky...

* * *

The hall was as lively as it would ever be. Students talked about their holidays, they talked about how Harry fended the trainfrom thedementers and much more.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he knew that Draco saw what happened on the train. Plus he knew that Draco was unable to conjure any insults at the moment.

The first-year students walked in, lead my Professor McGonagall. Harry caught sight of Sarah who stood at the end of the row of students.

Professor McGonagall began to read out names and waited for the sorting hat to place the students into different houses.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryfindor!"

after a while, Professor McGonagall said, "Sarah!"

Sarah made to walk towards the stool and hat but the hat had cried out," Gryfindor!" before Sarah could take another step. The hall fell silent. Harry thought "Did this happen before? the hat seemed as though it did not wish to go anywhere near sarah..." Harry shook off the thought as Sarah made her way to the gryfindor table.

It seemed as though they had stayed in the hall for barely a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore stood up and invited the students to return to their bunks.

Harry and Ron entered their room to find Neveille, Dean And Seamus, already fast asleep on their beds. They dressed into their night clothings and slept within minutes.

Harry was running. He ran as though his life depended on it. Did it really? He didn't know. All he knew was he had to run or someone's life is at stake. Who's life? He felt his way to a door quickly. It was locked. He tried all the spells he knew only finding out that he hadn't had his wand with him.

He started kicking the door to open, only waking up in the dark.

It was clear that the other three were asleep, snores filled the room. Harry felt his way and changed. It was his first day of his last year in Hogwarts. He sighed. Something brushed against his leg and he started.

He grabbed the creature and heard a loud hiss. "Crookshakes?" Another hiss and he dropped the ginger cat. "Sorry 'bout that. You startled me."

He felt Crokkshakes jump onto his lap, Crookshakes purred and pushed something into Harry's hand.

"What's this? A letter?" He whispered. Crookshakes had already left the room.

He opened the letter. It was definitely magical, Harry could see the three words that were written on it.

"The mirror works."

Harry stared at the paper, "what mirror?" he thought. Is this some sort of joke?

The door burst open.

"Yo people! We're late! Up sleepy!" A short figure stood at the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

Dean woke up, startled, Seamus fell of his bed, Ron however, rolled back to sleep.

"Late?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "It's barely five in the morning, Sarah."

"Who's that Harry, your new girlfriend?" Dean said sleepily.

"Oh shut up." Harry said blushing deeply while tossing his pillow at his face. Dean grinned eviliy and looked at his watch.

"Barely five in the morning Harry?" He demanded in an anxious tone. "It's seven-twenty!" With that the boys scrambled out of their beds(Harry had help from Sarah and Ron had to be dragged out of bed.)

Sarah giggled to herself and whispered, "He shall be my first." Before sprinted after the boys…

* * *

i', still very sorry for not updating for such a long time...anyway..now that my school is over, i have something to do...i'll update asap as long as i am not interrupted or anything...buh bye!

chap 10: Dean sat up i his bed again, he could not sleep since Harry left the room for his 'training'. "_come_" Dean shook his head and thought, "The NEWTS must be getting to me...i'm hearing stuff!" Dean made to get back to his bed but found himself stepping out of the portrait. "what the hell?my body moved by itself?" Dean yelled in his head...


End file.
